A pool party to reveal well kept secrets
by CMCrazies
Summary: Three-shot, based on the team in high school and some well kept secrets, and what will the group of friends do to make sure, two of the group get together. read and find out. JJ/WILL DEMILY HOTCH/HALEY AND MORE.
1. Chapter 1

**So I got this new idea, its either going to be a two-shot or three-shot, not sure yet, anyways. Its based around high school and has all the team, plus some characters I've made up. Hope you like it and it is JJ/WILL fic with other ships included like EMILY/MORGAN and some others. So enjoy. **

**Pool Party to reveal well kept secrets. **

**Chapter 1.**

Walking into the canteen, JJ saw her friends all sat around there usual table, sitting down she saw, everyone involved in there own convocations. Sitting down next to Will she gave me a soft smile.

"Hey…"

"Hi." she smiled widely. "What we all talking about?"

"Just how, Emily has a free house all weekend." Will said raising his eyebrow.

JJ looked around at her best friend. "Why can I sense some kind of party happening?"

"More like a pool party." Emily said smiling widely.

"Okay I'm in.!"

"Then looks like Saturday night is a go." Derek said wrapping his arm around Emily.

Once lunch was over, JJ, Emily , Penelope and Haley, walked down the school hall way.

"What's up with my buttercup?"

"What…." JJ said looking round at her friends.

"Nothing, sorry was just thinking." JJ said giving them a little smile.

"About Will?" Haley asked raising her eyebrow.

Sighing JJ looked round at her friends. "Maybe…."

"Jay!…..why don't you just tell him how you feel already."

"Cos!…what if he doesn't feel the same way."

"Buttercup, how could he not. I've seen the way he looks at you."

"Then why does he always flirt with Caroline?"

"Cos he's a guy." Emily said looking at JJ.

"Can we just not talk about this…..please!".

"Okay, dropped for now, but don't think on Saturday you can just sit and stare at him."

JJ went to say something but closed her mouth before she did.

/

Walking into her boyfriends bedroom, Emily sat down on the bed, staring at Derek.

"Hey there baby girl." Derek smiled, turning his Ipod off.

"Hi….so listen I need to ask you something." Emily said crossing her legs sitting in front of Derek.

"What's up?"

"Will like's JJ right?"

"Babe, where you going with this?"

"Nowhere, I just…..JJ is head over heels for him, and she's nervous about Saturday."

"Why?" Derek asked looking at Emily.

"Because, he always flirt with Caroline, and she will be all over him this weekend." Emily said looking up at him.

Derek nodded, taking hold of his girlfriends hands.

"Listen, I know for a fact, Will doesn't Like Caroline, and that he does like JJ, he just didn't think she feel's the same…."

"And they never will if Caroline goes to my party. She will be all over him."

"Narr, she won't. cos were not gonna let that happen."

"Where not?" Emily looked at Derek with, puppy dog eyes.

"No!. cos I know for a fact, Dave will keep her distracted, and we can set JJ and Will up.

"How?"

"A bit of meddling and a few games."

"I hope this works."

"It will, trust me." Derek said pulling her towards him kissing her deeply on the lips.

/

That Saturday afternoon, JJ walked into Emily's house, leaving her bag in the hallway, heading out into the pool area, she saw her best friends all around chatting, looking over at the bar she saw Will sat alone. Taking a deep breath JJ walked over sitting on the bar stool next to him.

Will looked around seeing someone sitting down next to him, looking up he saw JJ, smiling a little he held onto his beer bottle.

"Hey there." he said in this thick, accent.

"Hey there yourself." JJ said smiling.

"You want a beer?"

JJ nodded, watching as Will opened a new bottle handing it to her. Taking a big sip, JJ placed the bottle down, looking up at Will.

"So….why so glum." JJ said watching him closely.

"No reason…."

"Will…" JJ said raising her brow at him.

Letting out a breath Will looked over at his friends, staring at Rossi and Caroline. JJ followed his gaze, before, pushing her lips together.

"Ah….."

"What?" Will asked looking at her.

"She's like that with everyone, don't take It personally." JJ said patting his shoulder.

"I'm not." Will said taking another sip of his beer.

JJ slid of the bar stool, taking her bottle of beer, she walked over to Emily and Derek.

"Hey girl"

"Hi" JJ said hugging Derek.

Emily studied JJ closely, seeing a soft smile on her face.

"What's made you so happy?"

"Nothing." JJ said raising her eyebrow. "So who says we get this party started?"

"Why not."

JJ pulled off her shorts and vest, revealing her skinny, toned curve body. She had on orange and coral strapless bikini , with thrills along the front or the top, and bottoms to match.

Pulling his shirt over his head, Will stopped and stared at JJ a minute, running his hand through his hair, he took in a deep breath. "Damn" he said too himself, feeling someone's hand on his shoulder.

"Go get her man.!"

"What…No" Will said with a laugh in his voice.

"Dude, she's half naked, and your drooling, just go tell her how you feel. You never know. She might just feel the same." Derek said giving him a nod.

Will watched as JJ, sat on the edge of the pool, dangling her feet. Walking towards her, he sat down next to her, there hands on inches apart. JJ watched as he sat down next to her, taking in a deep breath, she looked up to his gaze.

"Ya know, your full of surprises, Jareau."

"Is that so?…." JJ said staring at his eyes.

"Yeah, never thought ya were the kinda girl to wear a bikini."

JJ let out a little laugh. "Yeah…well what can I say, I guess I'm not scared to show off my body anymore." JJ said sliding into the pool

Will shook his head, letting out a little laugh, sliding in after her, as he reached the bottom of the water, he held his breath, swimming back to the top, pushing himself out of the water, he saw JJ, leaning against the wall, biting down on her lip. Swimming towards her, he pushed his body in front of her, so they were only a inch apart. Resting his arms on the wall.

"Will." JJ said looking right at him.

"Never thought you were a tease. JJ!"

"Yeah, well there's a lot you don't know about me."

"Well looks like I've got all night to get to know ya."

"That you have."

/

The rest of the group, were at the other end of the pool, Dave and Caroline, were sat with each others mouths glued together in a deep kiss. Hotch and Haley, were messing around splashing each other, while Reid, Penelope and Kevin, all floated around chatting. Emily turned her head, from Derek's hold looking over at her best friend and her crush. Motioning to Derek, he looked around seeing there bodies pushed close together.

"Look's like we don't need to meddle. There doing fine all by thereself."

Emily nodded kissing Derek on the lips.

"We can meddle later on."

/

**So what did you think? That was the first part. Things are going to get more interesting , very, very, soon. Leave a REVIEW please, can be Anonymous. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is set with them been in high school.**

**Chapter 2. RATED M!**

After lots of drinks, and flirting, the group found them selves, in the Jacuzzi. JJ took a sip of her beer, feeling Will's arm wrapped around her waist, which she couldn't complain about, they had been flirting with each other all afternoon, and JJ was having fun, it made her realize how much she actually liked him, and hoped by the end of the night, she could tell him that.

Will, laughed along at Derek teasing Spencer, as he held his arm around JJ's waist, to him it felt right, and he did really like her, and was loving how she was teasing him and flirting with him. He knew he was going to have a lot of fun tonight, hoping he would get something from it.

"Okay so who's up for a few little party games." Derek said raising his eyebrow.

Everyone exchanged looks with one another, knowing things were about to get interesting.

"How about, I have never." Penelope said, with a grin on her face.

"Oh boy." JJ said quietly, hearing Will let out a little laugh.

"I have never kissed more than 2 people." Spencer said

Watching closely, he watched as everyone in the tub, took a sip of there drinks.

"I've never kissed more than 4 guys." Kevin said looking at all the girls.

JJ,Emily, Haley, and Caroline all looked at each other, taking a sip of there drinks.

"My girls, are bad asses." Penelope, said looking up at Kevin.

"Okay, we can all play this game." Emily said pushing her lips together.

"I have never kissed more than 5 girls."

All the girls watched as, Aaron, Will, Derek and Dave, took a long sip of there drinks.

"Since, I'm younger than everybody here, I've got a feeling I'm going to get you all very drunk."

"Go for it Spence." JJ said winking at him.

"Okay….I have never had sex."

Everyone in the group froze, looking around at one another. JJ picked up her beer bottle, pouring it into her mouth, as she finished she watched as Will did the same, her eyes growing wide, as she almost choked.

"Wow…..I wasn't expecting that." Aaron said, raising his eyebrow.

JJ looked at Will closely, seeing the same look in his eye.

"What you, think. I'm a player?"

"I did yeah." JJ said biting down on her lip.

/

Everyone sat laughing, watching as Derek went around kissing all the guys on the cheek, smiling widely, JJ couldn't help but laugh at there face reactions. They had all switched places in the tub, to make there dare game more interesting.

"Okay, very funny, so who's next." Derek said looking around at the girls.

"JJ." he said a grin forming in his cheeks.

JJ felt a knot in her stomach, knowing he was going to make her do something, she would most likely regret.

"I dare you too…. Kiss Will with tongue." he raised his eyebrow.

JJ took a sip of her beer, listening too her dare, trying not to choke, she took a deep breath, seeing the looks on everyone's faces, including Will's. putting down her bottle, JJ moved her body across the tub, leaning in front of Will, moving closer she wrapped her arm around his neck, pressing is lips to his, a couple of seconds later he returned the kiss, his mouth opening letting in her tongue. In that moment it was just the two of them, both of them forgot everyone was watching them. Pulling JJ closer Will wrapped his arm around her neck. His tongue lingering into her mouth.

Pulling away, JJ panted for air, she moved back to her spot, to see everyone with a shocked look on her face. She looked at Will seeing the cocky grin on his face. Looking at Emily, she saw her staring at her.

"You are so dead."

Emily laughed patting JJ's leg.

Once the game was over, everyone went to do there own thing, chatting in groups, and making out with there partners, which none of them minded, since they were all a little drunk. JJ climbed out of the Jacuzzi , grabbing a towel, she dried off her body, putting her shorts and vest on, sitting down on the bench. Will watched as she moved the towel through her hair, leaving it into lose curls. Walking towards her, he dried off his hair, sitting down on the bench.

"So that was some kiss."

JJ looked up at Will giving him a soft smile.

"Yeah, guess It was." JJ said looking back down at the floor.

Will moved his fingers on top of JJ's. leaning in close he whispered in her ear.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?"

JJ looked up, right into his eyes, seeing the sparkle. Nodding, she took hold of his hand, letting him lead her back into the house. Walking up the stairs, they walked into one of the spare rooms. JJ folded her arms over her chest, as Will closed the door. Walking towards her, Will pushed her against the wall kissing her deeply on the lips. At first she didn't reply to the kiss, until she felt his tongue , linger along her lip, opening her mouth, she let his tongue in, and explore her mouth, pulling on his hair, she pulled away for hair.

"Will….." she said in a whisper.

"Shh…."

Kissing her again, he ran his hands up her body. Wrapping her arms around his neck, JJ pulled on his shirt, pushing his body forward they both landed on the bed, pulling away, Will, smiled widely, looking right into JJ's eyes.

"Don't stop"

Pecking her on the lips, Will pressed his lips to her neck, feeling her body shiver, as he ran his fingers down her arm, he felt Goosebumps form. Laying her head back JJ closed her eyes, enjoying Will's touch, opening her eyes, JJ sat up a little, pulling on the bottom of Will's shirt, she slowly pulled it up his body, watching as he pulled it over his head. They sat staring at each other for a few moments, before, Will, tugged on her vest, sliding it over her body. Throwing it to the floor, he looked back at JJ's body, smiling widely, he kissed down her chest, and down her stomach. As he tugged at the seem of her shorts, he slowly slid them down her legs. Once they were off, he felt JJ, start to remove his swim shorts.

"JJ!…."

"Just….shut up." she said rolling over him, so she was laying on top of him. Taking a moment, to check out his body, JJ smiled widely, kissing him deeply on the lips. As she moved down his body. Closing his eyes, Will pulled on the bed sheets as JJ, sucked on him, after he let out his body fluid, he opened his eyes, seeing JJ wiping her mouth, pulling her towards him, Will pulled the bed sheet over them, rolling JJ onto her back. He kissed her deeply on the lips.

Moving his lips down her body, Will slid her bikini bottoms half way down her legs, he gentle kissed around her area, hearing her moan out, looking out, he her saw her body relax, as he moved his fingers inside of her, hearing her moan out, he went in deeper, watching as she pulled on his hair, he felt her climax hit, as he pulled out, moving his head back to hers he kissed her deeply on the lips. JJ wrapped her arms around Will's neck kissing him deeply, feeling his body tighten Will pulled away.

"I can't…."

JJ rested on her elbows looking at Will.

"Will…"

Pulling her towards him, Will ran his finger along her cheek bone.

"I really like you JJ…but…I don't want out first time, to be when were half drunk, I want it to mean something, to the both of us."

JJ smiled widely, pressing her lips to Will's, Pulling away, JJ throw her legs over the side of the bed, she pulled her bottoms back up, walking around the room, she passed Will his shorts, pulling her top back over her head. He walked towards him.

"So what does this mean?"

"I think it means, your now my girlfriend"

"Yeah I think it does." JJ smiled widely kissing him once again, before walking out of the room.

/

"Ughh, guys"

"Yeah Kevin?"

"Where did them two go?"

Everyone looked around the pool area, seeing JJ and Will nowhere in sight.

"Oh I don't think we need to worry about them" Dave said raising his brow.

"About damn time." Caroline said. "I hope my flirting helped it along."

"I'm pretty sure it did a little" Dave said kissing her.

Emily watched as JJ walked back into the pool area, throwing off her clothes as she jumped into the pool, as Will followed behind her. A few minutes later. Diving into the pool, Emily swan over to her best friend.

"What just happened?"

JJ looked at Emily biting down on her bottom lip.

"Nothing…."

"Did you?…"

"NO!…."

"But you…."

"Yes." JJ said letting out a little laugh.

Emily let out a little scream, pulling JJ into a hug, everyone watched as Will walked into the room, and looked down at the pool.

"And I thought I was the only one getting laid tonight." Derek said.

"NO ONE GOT LAID." both JJ and Will said at the same time.

Everyone joined the two best friends back in the pool, handing out what was left the drinks, they all swan around chatting, JJ felt Will wrap his arm around her waist and kiss her neck, laying her head back she smiled. Kissing him softly on the lips. Knowing by far this was the best night of her life.

/

**So what did you think of chapter 2? One more to go.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last part, hope you like it. **

**Chapter 3.**

JJ woke up, hearing a loud bang, shooting up from the bed, she felt her head start to spin laying back down, she fully opened her eyes, to see Will still fast asleep. Slowly climbing out of the bed, JJ walked into the bathroom, she brushed her teeth to get the horrible taste out her mouth, looking in the mirror she saw her eyes were bloodshot, closing her eyes, JJ rubbed her temples, feeling a headache forming. Walking through into the pool house, JJ saw Emily picking up empty bottles.

"Did we really drink that much."

Emily looked up, nodding her head.

"I think so…."

"You feel as rough as I do?"

"Yep." They both slid down the wall, leaning there heads against the wall.

"But I bet your night was fun." Emily said raising her eyebrow.

"Nothing happened?"

Crossing her brow, Emily looked at JJ.

"Okay, something's did happen, but nothing else did."

"So you didn't…."

"We almost did….but."

"But what?"

"He said, we were both drunk, and he wanted our first time to mean something."

"And he knew you weren't ready."

JJ slapped Emily on the arm. "OWW."

"I'm glad that hurt."

"C'mon lets get this place cleaned up, then we can get the guys to cook breakfast." Emily said pulling JJ to her feet.

After they had finished cleaning up, the girls sat on the sofa, waiting for everyone to join them, sipping on her coffee, JJ laid her head back onto the sofa. And felt someone's lips on hers. Opening her eyes, she saw Will leaning over her.

"Monrin''"

"Good morning." JJ said sitting up, letting Will onto the sofa.

"Where is everybody?" Will asked wrapping his arm around JJ.

"Dying around my house somewhere." Emily said touching her head.

"huh, some grumpy bums have hangovers."

"And who's fault is that." JJ said raising her eyebrow.

"Okay….ours but still…."

"You could make us breakfast to make us feel better." JJ said moving her lips closer to Will's

"Could I huh…."

"Yeah."

"Only because I like you too much to say no." Will said kissing her.

/

Once everyone had eaten, and cleaned themselves up, they all headed there separate ways home. JJ threw her bag into Will's boot closing it behind her, getting into the passenger seat, she watched as him and Derek finished up there little man chat. Climbing into the drivers seat Will looked at JJ.

"You okay"?

"I'm more than okay." she said smiling a little.

Pulling up in JJ's drive way, Will turned off the engine, looking round at JJ, as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"So…."

"So…" JJ said with a little laugh.

Will reached out his hand taking hold of JJ's watching as she bit down her lip, looking up at him.

"You wanna come in?…no one's home."

Will nodded, opening the car door, once JJ had grabbed her bag, he let her lead him inside, walking into her bedroom, he sat down having a look around. Walking around her room, JJ tied her hair on the top of her head into a messy bun, and pulled her big hoodie through her arms, she sat down next to Will, taking hold of his hand.

"I'm really glad last night happened." JJ said laying her head onto his chest.

"I am too." Will said kissing her head, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

JJ looked up at Will. Smiling a little she pressed her lips to his, feeling his hand cup the back of her neck, as the kiss deepened, they both laid down, there arms moving around each others body parts. Pulling away JJ sat up leaning on her hand, she moved the strand of lose hair behind her ear.

"Will…..Last night when I didn't say it back."

"JJ…you don't…"

"No. I didn't say I like you back, cos I don't….I more than like you Will…I think I'm in love with you."

Will smiled widely, he sat up, kissing her cheek. "I think I love you too."

"Really." JJ said looking down at her bed.

"Cos, when I saw how you acted with Caroline and all them other girls, I thought…."

Will lifted JJ's chin, so she was looking at him. "Thought that I liked them more than you. JJ, I only flirted them cos, I was bored and I didn't think you liked me."

"But I did, and have for a while now." JJ bit down on her lip. "And I wish I would of told you sooner."

"We've got all the time in the world JJ." he kissed her again, to reassure her he wasn't going anymore.

/

"So our plan Worked" Derek said kissing Emily's cheek.

"Yeah" she said letting out a little laugh. "Sort of, I think they did it all by themselves."

"Well I'm glad it's about time ."

"Yeah, now all we have to do is find someone for Spencer." Emily said raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah….think I'll leave that one to you and your girls."

"So did she give you details?"

Emily looked at Derek shaking her head. "Yes….she said they hooked up, but didn't hook up…..Will said he wanted there first time to mean something ,and not be a drunken mistake."

"Wow, he really does like her."

"Oh no, he loves her. And she loves him."

/

As JJ opened the front door, Will pulled her close into his hold, holding onto her hips. Smiling widely JJ laid her arms onto his chest.

."So I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah…" JJ said blushing."

"Good, I'll call you later." he said moving her hair behind her ear.

Leaning in close JJ, kissed him softly on the lips. Not wanting to pull away, once she did, she leant her head against his biting down on her lip.

" Your so beautiful."

JJ smiled, feeling her cheeks burn up. Knowing he was always going to make her heart race, and make her blush.

"I'm your beautiful girl."

"That you are" Will smiled kissing her quickly on the lips.

Watching as he drove off, JJ closed the door, leaning her head against. It she closed her, eyes, placing her hand on her stomach. Feeling the butterfly's she had never felt like this before, but she loved the feeling and knew, for a very long time. Will was always going to make her feel like this. And she couldn't wait.

Taking a deep breath, Will ran his hand through his hair, stopping at the red light, he looked at his phone, looking at the picture, he had taken the night before of him and JJ messing around, smiling widely, he traced his finger, over her face. He finally got the girl he wanted, and he wasn't going to let her go. Not now. Not ever.

**THE END.**

/

**So that's it what did you think? REVIEW please.**


End file.
